An electrical component can be mounted on a printed board. The printed board can provide mechanical support for the electrical component, allowing the electrical component to be physically incorporated into an electronic device. The printed board can also provide electrically connectivity, allowing the electrical component to be electrically integrated into an electronic device. In some examples, multiple electrical components can be mounted on a printed board to create an electrical network of interconnected electrical components. The interconnected electrical components can provide one or more paths for electrical current to flow, thereby defining one or more electrical circuits. During operation, electrons may flow through the electrical component mounted on the printed board. This may generate heat as electrical energy is converted into thermal energy.